Gloriana
by Thess
Summary: And there are times in which a No Life King cannot get his Queen. OneShot.


Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs to Kouta Hirano.

Author's Notes: This has not really a plot, it's a small ficlet about one of my favourite pairings - one that many don't write about despite being so glaring obvious in the fourth volume of the manga. The only woman to who Alucard actually behaves 100 nice. Criticism and feedback is appreciated. I thank keelin for her edition skills.

* * *

**Gloriana**

He had been watching the maids, tailors and hair stylists - everyone surrounding her like she was honey and they the eager flies. The one thing Alucard appreciated of them was the fact the humans made her look radiant. Normally she was pretty in a quite boyish way, but in that moment, when she was clothed in the richly embroidered white satin wedding dress that shimmered with her every movement, the vampire had to admit that she appeared regal for the first time.  
  
When it suited him, Alucard could be a patient creature, so he waited until the crowd left the Princess to her solitude. She was still looking at her reflection, straightening the gown. He could not help but crack several eyes open on the crystal surface. Her eyes widened, stunned by his intrusion and stared back at his blinking lashes. Her shock wore off soon and features acquiring the stiff upper lip proper of her upraising, took itsplace.**** "Next time," she said, "Knock on the door, Alucard."  
  
"And explain what? That I was just passing by and wished to see the bride before the wedding?" Alucard inquired, amused. He did not phase next to her, instead his whole face was plastered on the reflective glass. "You look good enough to eat… In more than one way…"  
  
"Some women aren't exactly thrilled to be compared with food, Alucard," Elizabeth pointed out, knuckles prodding the mirror lightly. "As you're the enchanted mirror now, I must take your word. Mirror, mirror on the wall… tell me who is the fairest lady in this kingdom?"  
  
"You are, my dear. And one of the sauciest ladies I've the pleasure to cross paths. But not as clever as I thought or attached to History as you claimed."  
  
"Enlighten me, oh all knowing mirror. Why is that?" Elizabeth crossed her arms, shooting a scorned look at Alucard's direction.  
  
"You're marrying that Greek idiot, his kind was defeated my by Romans; Romans by the Huns. We carry Attila's legacy, the victorious, he's just a pansy loser."  
  
"You're horrible," Elizabeth murmured as her forehead leaned on the cold surface of the mirror. Nose over his, separated by the crystal. "Phillip is a good friend."  
  
"Thank you. I do try," Alucard replied, inhaling deeply her scent. She smelled sweet. The aroma of the garlands that were softly spaced throughout the gown had imprinted in her skin. Elizabeth was her own kind of rare flower. She did not need to borrow perfume of the pearl orange blossom, or the syringa, or the jasmine, or even the White Rose of York.  
  
Alucard craved to sniff blood in her skin. Virgin blood and his homeland's soil.  
  
"You succeed with honours," Elizabeth teased.  
  
"Perhaps I should try to be more _persuasive_… To modify your mindset about me," Alucard whispered. A gust of induced breeze made Elizabeth shiver involuntary. Chuckling, he slid his tongue out of the mirror, tasting her lips and removing the lipstick it a bit. Elizabeth gave quick steps back, glaring fulminating at the smirking vampire.  
  
"That was uncalled for, Alucard," Elizabeth pointed out wiping off the saliva from her mouth.  
  
"Before this… engagement… the only thing you complained about my kisses was my foul breath," Alucard replied unapologetic. He was not thrilled to lose her without a fight, if there was something that he liked it was a good challenge.  
  
"And that still reeks."  
  
"I'm a vampire, Tillabeth. I eat humans… and their chunks of flesh gets stuck between my fangs."  
  
"And did the idea of brushing your fangs ever occurred to you?"  
  
Alucard huffed. She would never get over that subject. "I'm starting to think you chose that idiot because of his teeth grooming habits."  
  
"It's not that, Alucard," Elizabeth strode towards the mirror once more. Her index finger pressed on the glass, right where his chest should be. "I love Phillip and I have my duty as heir of the throne. You taught me the importance of the responsibility that a future ruler must face. Or you forgot?"  
  
Indeed, when she was young, Alucard recalled how carefree Elizabeth was. How she rather would havelived in a country house surrounded by horses and dogs than reigned. He lowered his eyelids, keeping his tone low and intimate. "I told you that you'd be an excellent Queen… However, I didn't meant a _mortal_ Regina…"  
  
"I'm God's minister, Alucard. I cannot accept that," Elizabeth answered, grimacing.  
  
"So I am. Isn't Hellsing on a mission of God? I'm their ace. Therefore I'm God's ace."  
  
"Don't play with games with me," Elizabeth warned in a dangerous pinched note. All humour left her face. "I don't want to report this behaviour to Sir Hellsing."  
  
"Do as you like, Princess but I happen to be deadly serious in the matter." He reached for her; his left arm snaked around her narrow waist and pulled Elizabeth closer to the mirror. Meanwhile, his right hand touched the flowing lines of wheat ears combined in her garlands. The symbol of fertility.  
  
"Alucard!"  
  
"You don't need those," Alucard snapped, gesturing to the wheatears, roughly he tore one out the dress. "You don't want to be a brood mare, Elizabeth. You'll be an eternal Gloriana!" Elizabeth stared at him, speechless. He was fully aware of her admiration for the first Elizabeth. "Just like your namesake and ancestor, no ties with men… The new virgin Queen!" He pushed her further to him, her body was starting to phase through the mirror.  
  
_One more step, Alice. Welcome to Mirrorland._ Alucard's canines elongated, yearning to feast on blood of his blood. A true worthy descendant!  
  
"Alice chose the real world in the end. As dull as it was," was Elizabeth's gentle response. She was not angry; a quiet sorrow was reflected inside her eyes. "I do the same."  
  
Disappointment bathed him. Thiswas not his first rejection but certainly one of the worst. Alucard had taken extreme care to act the best he could around Elizabeth and still… she did not want his attentions. Before he had opportunity to try something else, someone knocked the door. Alucard closed his fist in anticipation; he was aware what that meant.  
  
"It's not too late, you can still choose to become Gloriana," Alucard offered, insistent even if it was a lost cause. Hesitantly, he returned her to the chambers.  
  
"My lady? They're waiting for you… " her maid exclaimed from outside the door. "Your father is impatient."  
  
Elizabeth glanced at the door then at Alucard once more. She smiled, bending to the mirror to kiss where his lips were. "It's considered to be good luck," she said, withdrawing as fast as she arrived.  
  
"The kiss of a bride. Mine never snogged me," Alucard grunted, discomforted in remembering those terrible spooks. He actually was glad Van Helsing slain those witches. His gaze fell on Elizabeth; she was meticulously examining her state. "You could experience history in your flesh instead of just reading about it."  
  
Elizabeth covered her face with the veil, adding before she left: "That's not necessary, Alucard. I'll _make_ history. Mark my words."  
  
And then, in a bat of an eyelash, his Gloriana was gone. 


End file.
